Shattered Sand I: Green Feathers
by TheRealSile
Summary: I have never faced something so powerful and full of energy, Sora said to Kirxus. What are they?
1. Prologue

Shattered Sand

Green Feathers

Prologue

The sound of the waves only made the pain worse. Sora opened his eyes to find he was looking upwards into the blue sky. Clouds like cotton flew softly in the sky and birds soared by. Sora was wearing baggy tan pants, a white shirt, and a sea blue vest. He stood up and looked around, he lay on the beach and saw that there were large holes in the sand. What happened the night before and where was everyone? Sora grabbed his head to try and remember, there was something. Something or someone attacked the island in the night, it grabbed Kairi, and threw Sora to the side like a twig. With all his experience, why couldn't Sora defend the island and save Kairi? Sora jumped to his feet and the keyblade appeared in his hand. The keyblade had a blue hilt, a yellow hand guard, and the blade was round and silver. He clenched his fist and looked out at the horizon. The sun was setting.

Short prologue, I know. Chapters will be longer and I hope you will read the series.


	2. Chapter 1

**Shattered Sand**

**Green Feathers**

**Chapter** **One**

**xxxxx**

Sora walked around the holes in the sand. The sand inside of the holes were chard as if there was fires that burnt within them recently. He bent over one of the holes and took a handful of sand. All the sand was chard, so he dug deeper in the sand, but it was all chard. What could be so powerful that it burnt the sand and not just the top of the sand, all the way down until large rocks. He stood up and walked on looking for… something. He saw a body half in the water and ran to it, it was Tidus. Tidus was wearing baggy yellow pants and a yellow and white vest. Sora bent down and tried to wake him up. Tidus opened his eyes, dazed he asked "What… What happened?"

"I am not sure, something big though, look at the sand," Sora said as Tidus and him stood up. "It is burnt, I have never seen that anywhere. I don't know who it could be either."

"Well from the stories that you and Riku have told everyone could it be the Heartless or the Nobodies?" Tidus asked and walked to one of the holes. "I have seen the heartless before and I do not thing that they did this, so it must be the Nobodies."

"Maybe, but I don't think what ever it was, was white and all nobodies are white, except for the Organization but there gone now," Sora said. "But right now it doesn't matter what did it, we have to find everyone and find Kairi, I think whatever it was took her."

Tidus shook his head up and looked around. He saw his pole and picked it up. The pole was not long and was made of a red wood. Sora and Tidus started walking around the island looking for anybody or anything. All they could find was holes burnt in the sand, but they saw something. It was giving off a shine so Sora and Tidus walked to it. It was… a keyblade, just seating in the sand waiting for someone to take it. Sora bent down and reached for it. A spark of fire whipped out and wrapped around Sora's hand. He screamed and pulled his hand back. Burn marks were left like a tattoo on Sora's hand.

The keyblade was unique. The hilt was black, the hand guard was green, and the blade was sharp and red. Tidus took a turn for it and reached down toward it. It was like Tidus was pushing on an invisible barrier. He just couldn't get through it to grab the keyblade.  
"I can't grab it," Tidus said. "Why did it burn you and not me?"

"I am not sure," Sora said and his keyblade appeared in his hand. He brought the keyblade down towards the one in the sand. The keyblade vanished and appeared in Sora's free hand, it was not burning him this time. "Okay, I am not sure what is going on or why this is here, but I want answers. Where is everyone!"

Sora looked up at the sky and asked, "Where?" When he finished a large dark portal opened. A man in a black robe with spiky white hair and red eyes walked out. The portal vanished behind him, and then he said "This is all happening to fast, is it not?"

"Who are you!" Sora asked as the keyblade in his right hand was replaced with the one he just picked up. "You look like the organization, did you do all of this? Tell me NOW!"

Sora lashed forward with a burst of anger and swung down towards the man. The man sidestepped and grabbed Sora's shoulder. He lifted him and threw him, where he landed at Tidus' feet. Tidus bent down to see if he was alright. Sora blinked and stood up again, he got ready charge again but was interrupted by the man. "Be still and let me explain, yes I am a part of the New Organization if that is what you were thinking. I am not the one that attacked this island. That was done by a group called the Kobolds. The Kobolds are a type of creature that is made from the anger in people hearts. Hence forth the new keyblade you wield. It is meant to create a deep anger in your heart which will keep creating Kobolds. I hope you are happy now that you have fallen into there trap."

"Then I just won't use this keyblade," Sora said.

"If only it were that simple," the man said. "But you see I am not here to stop you or anything crazy like that, for when you fell into the Kobolds trap, you fell into the organization's trap as well. You should know what happens now, the whole kingdom hearts and the organization getting our lives back. I will tell you where to go first to take out the Kobolds. They are a threat to us, just as much as they are to you, so we need your help to destroy them."

"Why should I help you?" Sora asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

"Now take you anger keyblade and your friend there and enter here," the man said and two dark portals appeared, the man put his leg in one of them and vanished into it, but his voice could still be heard. "The name is Kirxus, if you need anything just shout out. And enjoy the Kobolds."

Sora looked at Tidus and said, "I guess I don't get any answers. I will just have to find the answers with these, Kobolds. Are you want to come with me this time?"

"Yes, I don't know how useful I will be, but I will try to help." Tidus said. "They are all my friends they took as well. Besides, I want to be apart of this adventure that you always go on and leave everyone at the island."

"I should have figured that you would come along. Alright, lets go," Sora said and they both walked into the dark portal.

Sora walked out first and looked around. Tidus popped out of the portal and it vanished. They both stood in a forest. Not a forest that Sora had ever seen before. It was dark, everything was covered in moss, and the ground was spongy. Sounds of loud cracking appeared all over the forest. This place was new, and full of hate. Sora looked forward. A large path way, about twenty people length across, went up a hill and at the top of the hill was a large tower. Onto of the tower was what caught Sora's and Tidus' eyes. IT was a giant bird or dragon. It was green, from what they could see.

A sound came from a small bush to the right and something jumped out. It was like a rat, but it walked on its hind feet, crouched over, and carried a large war axe.

"A Kobold?" Sora asked.

**xxxxx**

I hope you enjoyed the story.


	3. Chapter 2

**Shattered Sand **

**Green Feathers**

** Chapter Two**

**xxxxx**

"I, I think that is a Kobold," Sora said and started laughing. "Its green and so small, these things can't be to hard."

The Kobold turned as it heard the mockery against it and jumped at Sora. Sora jumped back and the kingdom key appeared in his hand. The Kobold brought the axe down towards Sora's head and Sora easily held up the keyblade to block it, but the Kobold was fast and let go of the axe then dived into Sora's unprotected stomach. Sora and the Kobold fell to the ground. They wrestled each other as Tidus snuck up and smashed his pole into the Kobold's face. The pole shattered into pieces and seemed like it did no harm to the Kobold.

A dark portal appeared and Kirxus jumped out, a large sword in hand. He cut the Kobold in half, and it exploded into sand. He helped Sora off the ground and the large sword vanished. Tidus ran up to Sora to see if he was alright. Sora bent down and picked up the keyblade, then scratched his head and looked at his keyblade then down to the pile of sand that was just a second a go the Kobold.

"I have never faced something so powerful and full of energy," Sora said to Kirxus. "What are they?"

"The Kobolds are beasts of hatred," Kirxus said. "From the look of it you will not be able to take any of them out at your current state. That was the lowest of the Kobolds, if you are having trouble fighting one of those, how do you expect to take on their leader? I suggest you find some answers elsewhere for the moment, you know, find a weak spot on them or what they are vulnerable against."

"But, where should I look?" Sora asked.

"Where should we look," Tidus said correcting Sora.

"My suggestion," Kirxus said and stopped to think. "Maybe the king would know, he tends to know a lot about these kind of things."

"No, I don't know where he is," Sora said. "I recently got a letter from him saying he was out looking for something about people called The Chasers. Got any other ideas."

"Sorry, but your on your own now, that was the best I have to offer," Kirxus said. "Tell me where you want to go and I shall send you there, but make it quick, I have other things to attend to."

"I would have to guess that Hallow Bastion might hold some answers with Leon," Sora said. "Hallow Bastion it is, but before you send us, how high ranked are you in this new Organization, I am just curious?"

"Eight," Kirxus said and walked into a portal, just as another portal appeared on the side of it. "Good luck, you might need it."

Sora looked at Tidus and then turned to the portal. He sighed and walked into the portal, Tidus followed. They both walked out onto a red brick sidewalk of a large market place. Yuffie in a blue shirt with a black vest and black shorts walked by. She looked the same as when Sora had lasted seen her. Her hair black and wavy and her bright green eyes reviling the truth into this thieves life. She stopped at the sight of Sora and smiled, then she ran over to Sora and Tidus.

"Didn't expect to see you back here so soon," Yuffie said, then she caught eye of Tidus. "And it seems you brought a new friend."

"Yeah, uh… oh sorry, Tidus this is Yuffie, Yuffie this is Tidus," Sora said. "Now where is Leon?"

"Nice to meet you Tidus," Yuffie said. "Leon is not here, he went with the King, they haven't been back yet, nobody knows where they went."

"That doesn't help," Sora said. "What now?"

"What is wrong?" Yuffie asked.

"Kobolds," Sora said. "They are these beasts that are super powerful and created from people's anger. I don't know how to stop them. Yuffie, don't tell anybody, I don't want to cause panic in people. We will see you later."

"See you, Sora, and you to Tidus," Yuffie said and walked away.

Sora turned and walked to a small bench and sat down. He sighed. Tidus came and sat next to Sora, who said, "It is going to fast, I just wanted some time alone, me and Kairi. What do I do?"

"What do we do?" Tidus said. "I am here to help you this time, all we need to do is find something, some sort of clue. We can do it, but first I kind of need a weapon, my pole broke and it was useless anyway."

"I have no munny, though," Sora said. "Wait, if you can catch up with Yuffie she will give you some, hurry up though, I will be here waiting and thinking of our next move."

Tidus stood up and ran in the direction Yuffie walked off into. Sora leaned back and started thinking. Who would know about fighting such beasts? Maybe Hercules, no he wouldn't have a clue on what they are. Disney Castle, might have something on them, besides Donald and Goofy would be there, unless they went with the King. Maybe…

Sora opened his eyes. What, where, how? He was on a large stand in the middle of darkness. Five people stood around him. He knew two of them, Kirxus and Maleficent. The other three he did not. Two of the men were in suits of armor, but they were a little different. One had two metal rods like straight bunnies ears coming out of the helmet. The other had metal ram horns coming out of the helmet. The last person was a very tall woman in a green clock and she had her hood up.

"You know Maleficent," Kirxus said. "So I will introduce you to the others. The ram helmet over there is Judge Gabranth the commander of the Judges, the bunny eared one is Evo'os the Chaser, and the green woman is Viollia the Mistress of Kobolds. We are here to help you Sora. But first, you must prove worthy with a few tests."

**xxxxx**


End file.
